Wingdog
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Getting tied to a dog walker in a public park is not generally how Astrid gets herself a date. But then, she's never been set up with a guy by his girlfriend, either. Hiccup/Cami Hiccup/Astrid Hiccup/Astrid/Cami
1. Chapter 1

**This is a planned lil gift to someone, y'all just happen to be getting to see it too!**

**Chapter one featuring Hiccup/Cami, Astrid + of course, Toothless! I do believe it was inspired by a picture of Hiccup and Astrid, so you can make your own assumptions about where this is going...  
**

-HTTYD-

Honestly, Astrid thought it only happened in movies, but she was being rapidly proved wrong and trying to keep from moving in a way that would elbow the poor stranger in the kidney. His face - incredibly close to hers - was flushed pink, his own leg pinned to hers by the dog leash wrapped around their lower bodies.

At least _he _had long bottoms on; Astrid could feel the leather strap digging in to her bare calves, and it wasn't all that comfortable to be honest.

On the other hand... the guy was kind of cute. There were worse people to be effectively tied to. And his breath wasn't terrible. Another plus.

"I.. uh... sorry! Let me just..."

He was struggling to extricate himself - the dog had really gotten them wound tight, and they could barely move at all. If one lost their balance, they'd both go down together.

Astrid, rather than stare at the stranger who was growing increasingly flustered, managed to twist her upper body and see the dog hadn't only tied them together, but was trying to continue on as though there was nothing slowing them down, and appeared annoyed by the delay.

"I need to uh... I'm not trying anything!"

He was still very flushed, and Astrid felt very aware as he leant in a bit, putting his arms around her almost before she realised he was passing the leash around her back, allowing him to unwind it until it loosened enough for her to step free. reaching down to rub the back of her legs while Cute Guy tried to wrangle his dog. Now said dog wasn't causing her problems, Astrid supposed it was a cute enough animal. Thick black fur, big bright eyes and a cute red scarf round their neck.

"Toothless, you absolute pest! I am really sorry!"

"It's fine. No harm done."

Seriously, he was really cute. Even more so now she could see his whole face, rather than parts of it up close. He had cute green eyes and a sweet, lopsided smile with freckles sprinkled over his still-pink cheeks.

"I'm Astrid, by the way."

"I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless. He's not normally such a menace to strangers, honest."

"Aww, he's cute enough to get away with it though."

'Hiccup' (_Hiccup, really?_) laughed, nodding.

"And he knows it, which is why he's a little shit!"

Hiccup turned toward the voice that cut into their conversation, and his dog seemed excited about the owner of said voice. A tiny blonde woman, barely coming up to Hiccup's chest when she slipped an arm around his waist and held a hand out toward Toothless.

"Hey Cami."

"Hey babe. Who's this?"

"This is Astrid. Toothless managed to wrap the leash around both of us, you would have been a great help if you'd turned up five minutes ago."

Astrid felt increasingly awkward after eyeing up the cute guy only to watch what she strongly suspected was his girlfriend hug him and give Astrid the once over. She could probably take Cami in a fight if she turned out to be the type to go overboard-possessive on any female who even dared _speak _to their boyfriend. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"Sounds about right. You got out though!"

Rather than just stand there, Astrid cleared her throat.

"I uh... better go or I'll be running late."

"Oh, right. Sorry, again."

She waved him off.

"It's fine. Honestly."

She hurried off toward work, checking her phone when she pulled it out to put music back on and sighing in relief that she wasn't going to be late. How would she have explained "I was tied to a stranger by his dog?" without sounding completely mad, or a total liar?

He was really cute and seemed really sweet. _Of course _he had a girlfriend. Astrid mentally scolded herself for being about thirty seconds from asking if he wanted to meet up when she wasn't headed off to her job and he didn't have a dog that liked to prank random people. At least she _hadn't, _though. That would have made meeting said girlfriend _really _awkward.

Of course, he might have said no.

She regretted not asking him about the name though. _Hiccup _had to be a nickname, surely? Either that, or his parents hated him.

Astrid was not accosted by a dog lead on her walk back home, and didn't see either of the young couple either, chalking it up to a chance encounter that would fade from memory as soon as the red mark on her calf did.

In fact, Astrid decided, she'd forgotten all about it by the next day, when she stopped to eat her lunch on a bench in the park before she headed on to her afternoon shift. Chewing on apple slices, she jumped when something hairy brushed past her leg, looking down to see a cheeky little face peering up at her from under the bench.

"Toothless! Stop pestering strangers!"

She turned toward the voice, saw _Hiccup _clearly chasing after his rogue pet again, who was lying on his back with an open mouth and his tongue lolling out.

"Hey, I'm no stranger!"

"Oh. Hi uh, Astrid. Astrid, hi. Right. Sorry Toothless disturbed you again, I barely let him off the lead when he made a break for it and I can't run very fast because... never mind. Hi, Astrid."

Wow, he really was adorably flustered. Astrid ignored that thought, continued crunching away at her bit of apple as Hiccup reattached his dogs lead and cajoled him out from under the bench.

"Menace."

"Aww, but he's so cute!"

Hiccup laughed lightly, nodding.

"Yeah, but you can be cute and a menace. Isn't that right bud?"

Toothless yipped in response, nuzzling Hiccup's leg before he padded over to Astrid and stared her down with big puppy eyes.

"No, my lunch!"

"He doesn't want lunch, he wants love."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, but supposed with his name matching his gummy mouth there wasn't much danger of her being bitten when she reached down and gave him a scratch behind the ear, smiling when he leant in to her hand.

"Satisfied, you needy furball? Sorry, again. Enjoy your lunch! Come on Toothless, leave the nice lady alone."

They disappeared off again, leaving Astrid to anti-bac gel her hands before she finished her food, glancing at her phone for the time and humming to herself. She had time to finish.

Off work the next day, Astrid had no chance of bumping in to them again as she lounged around her flat in her pyjamas for several hours, catching up on emails and tv shows and eating cereal for every meal because she could. It was an excellent use of her time off.

It was almost too much to drag herself out of bed early, putting on more grown up clothes and lamenting that she'd look weird if she took cereal in to work for her lunch break. She almost did it regardless, but reluctantly took a proper lunch instead. There were no rogue dog walkers on her route that day, not that she looked. Definitely not.

She didn't look the next day either, but they found her anyway.

"I think he likes you."

Hiccup commented as Toothless made a big fuss over Astrid, bounding up to her like they weren't effectively strangers. She gave him a little affection, watching his owner shuffle from side to side and rub the back of his head, apparently still nervous.

"Of course he does, he clearly has good taste."

"Heh. Yeah. Wait. I didn't say that."

Faintly bemused, Astrid let it slide and pried Toothless off of her so she could get going before she was late for work. How often did he walk his dog? He seemed to be there both morning and afternoon, or perhaps he just happened to have a morning walk some days and a lunchtime stroll others...

When Astrid saw Toothless again the next day, he had a different human at the end of the leash, the smaller blonde one Astrid was pretty sure Hiccup had called Cami. Cami was neither shy nor awkward like her boyfriend, strolling right over and perching herself on Astrid's bench while Toothless tried to demand scratchies from Astrid.

"Hey there."

Was Astrid about to get told not to talk to Hiccup again? She hoped not, especially when it wasn't really him who kept instigating it. It was Toothless!

"Uh, hi?"

Cami pulled her legs up on to the bench and crossed them, then turned herself around so she was sat sideways like that. It looked extraordinarily uncomfortable, but she didn't seem bothered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I get the feeling you're going to whether I like it or not."

Cocking her head, Cami had something of a smile on her face as she brushed some unruly hair out of her face.

"True. So, I'll take that as a yes. Do you think Hiccup's cute?"

"Is Hiccup his real name?"

Astrid was only deflecting a little. She really did want to know.

"No. So, do you think he's cute?"

"Uh. He's alright, I guess?"

Cami's face fell slightly, already starting to unfold herself from the strange way she sat.

"Oh. Well, that's disappointing."

Officially confused, Astrid _had_ to ask.

"Wait, what's disappointing?"

"Well, he thinks you're cute, so I was gonna ask if you wanted to go on a date with him since he's way too awkward to ask you himself. But, well, you're not interested."

Astrid blinked, trying to process what the hel she'd just heard as Toothless pawed at her leg.

"Wait, _what? _Aren't you-"

"His girlfriend? Yeah. We're open. We date other people. Hel, we set each other up. It's good fun."

Already standing up, Cami leant down to grab hold of Toothless' lead so they could get going, all while Astrid was still a little dumbfounded by the surprise interaction.

"Did you just ask me out... on your boyfriends behalf?"

"Yep. Oh well, I'm sure I can console him when I go break the bad news."

Before any real rational thought about what she was agreeing to get involved with could kick in, Astrid stood up, almost flinging her lunchbox to the ground in the process.

"Wait!"

Cami turned around, eyebrow raised as Toothless wagged his tail.

"Yeah?"

"I am. Interested. If you're... is this a joke?"

"Nope. Here. Text him. He really loosens up with a drink in him, so I recommend a bar for date one. Then if you go for a second date, he'll be less nervous."

The smaller blonde held out a piece of paper with a mobile number written on it, waiting for Astrid to take it before waving and practically skipping off. Staring down at the paper, Astrid looked back up at the retreating forms of Cami and Toothless, then down at the paper, then up again a few times, wondering all the while what the _hel _she had just gotten herself in to.

-HTTYD-

**This is clearly a part one, not finished. But hopefully the next part should be fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this turned out way more popular than I expected...**

**Also, Guest: I can one hundred percent _guarantee you _there are polyamorous people all over the world who are in relationships with one person, and both parties date other people individually and it's all good and fine. Not everything is a closed triad with the same rules as a monogamous relationship, just for three.**

-HTTYD-

Cami's advice definitely bore fruit, as once Hiccup _relaxed a bit _he was actually really funny, and he had Astrid in fits of laughter for most of the evening. She withdrew his fourth (or was it fifth?) drink when he started managing to fall over while sitting down, which was when Astrid learned he was very cute when he pouted.

"Hey!"

"Hey, nothing. I'm not carrying you when you can't walk."

Hiccup frowned, then looked to the side of him as though expecting something to be there.

"Oh yeah, I don't have my chair."

"Your... chair?"

Hiccup looked back up at her, and he suddenly looked a little _sad. _Astrid was very confused.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. I have to use a wheelchair sometimes" he shuffled on their little bench, lifted his leg up on to the space between them and, after a few clumsy misses, managed to hike up his trouser leg "cus of this."

Astrid peered at it, realising what he was showing her.

"Oh. Cool. Well, you might not think it's cool but like... it doesn't bother me. If that makes sense."

Maybe she was a little drunker than intended too. And she hadn't actually asked him about something that did bother her far more than a prosthetic.

"Really?"

She nodded, trying to look as reassuring as possible.

"Yeah. But on the topic of _bother, _I do need to ask."

Sliding his drink back while Astrid wasn't paying attention, Hiccup took a sip from it.

"Go on then, ask."

"You have a girlfriend."

He nodded.

"I do. That wasn't a question."

He wasn't wrong.

"Why date other people?"

If Astrid had to guess, Hiccup was fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Because we're open. We're both polyamorous. We experience attraction to other people, and act on it. We're also very honest with each other, and I absolutely adore Cami, she's amazing."

"Obviously not that amazing if you like other people."

His hand tightened around his glass. Astrid hadn't meant to say that quite so bluntly, and the light, giggly tone of earlier had faded away.

"By that logic, you only need one friend. Because if they are so good, you don't need to spend time with other people. Ever. Right? If it bothers you so much, why agree to go on a date with me?"

Astrid frowned. Why _had _she? She couldn't really ignore that he had a girlfriend - Cami had been the one to set them up, really, tracking her down in the park and giving her Hiccup's number, even advising the best way to ease Hiccup's shyness so they'd have a good time.

"I... don't know."

Hiccup sighed.

"Alright then."

He got up, and Astrid was a little surprised.

"Are you leaving?"

"I'm going to the bathroom, then once I've seen you into a taxi, probably, yeah?"

He was a little unsteady on his feet, but disappeared behind the little wall that hid doors to the toilets as Astrid sat, thinking. She knew he wasn't single when she agreed, and they'd had fun all night with her knowing. So what was the issue now, all of a sudden?

Hiccup came back and downed the last of his drink, before grabbing his jacket and Astrid realised he really was going to leave.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"What is this? To you, I mean?"

He sat down again, rubbing his face and seeming a lot more sober than he had ten minutes ago.

"What are you actually asking me?"

"Am I just... you know, three dates, sex, the end?"

"_Oh. _Is that whats bothering you?"

She shrugged, not wanting to say for certain that it was the only thing she was concerned about, but it was now at the forefront of her mind.

"I guess?"

"No, that's not... I don't... how can I word this? I'm not limited to only one girlfriend, the same way Cami isn't limited to one boyfriend. Or girlfriend, in her case. I want to date you properly, but it won't change my relationship with Cami. Does that make sense?"

"I... don't know. I think I need to think. Preferably sober."

Hiccup nodded.

"Fair enough. Come on, I want to make sure you'll get home safe."

Sure enough, he stayed until he saw Astrid get in to a taxi before he reached to call for one himself, and asked her to text him when she made it home. Astrid nodded, slumping in her seat in the back of the cab as the dark streets outside whizzed past, and she was home in what felt like no time at all. She paid, adding a tip as thanks for the driver leaving her alone before she stumbled out, glancing around to make sure there was nobody untoward lurking the street before she climbed the little slope and let herself in to her building, thankful she only lived on the first floor as stairs were a little tricky in her still-drunk state.

Door locked and chain on behind her, Astrid tapped out the promised 'home safe' text to Hiccup, then threw her clothes in the general direction of the wash basket, drank some water, brushed her teeth and flopped in to bed. She was kind of hungry, but not enough to get out of bed for once the mattress and duvet swaddled her.

She pondered over coffee the next morning, trying to think through Hiccup and the complicated backdrop of any relationship she might form with him. Obviously, there was no guarantee it would go anywhere, but if it did was Astrid prepared to explain to people that she was dating a guy who already had a girlfriend? Gods, explaining that to her mother didn't sound fun. She could hear "couldn't you find a _single _man, Astrid?" and it made her head ache. Astrid had never been one to really care for others opinions, really, so ultimately that shouldn't matter much, but Astrid had also never... _shared _a boyfriend before.

Would they have to draw up a schedule? Was Astrid going to play second place to Cami permanently because they'd been together longer? Would Hiccup just continue to acquire more girlfriends, and Astrid would be increasingly sidelined until he got bored and moved on?

They were questions Astrid ought to ask _him, _really.

So of course, Astrid asked the internet instead, and lost half her morning to learning more about polyamory than she really thought she needed to. And didn't have a whole lot more answers, so Astrid supposed she really ought to ask Hiccup anyway.

Thankfully, he hadn't decided she was just completely ridiculous and replied to her texts, agreeing to meet in a more neutral location - the park, again, and he had a furry companion sat next to him when Astrid got there. Toothless immediately began demanding her attention, panting happily when she petted him.

'So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. I don't... I still don't quite understand. Where does all this leave me? I don't want to be someones 'secondary' girlfriend, who only gets your time when the more important one doesn't want it."

Hiccup puffed his cheeks slightly, letting out a long breath.

"Wow, don't sugar coat. Cami and I are not into relationship hierarchy, we have no primary or secondary partners. And if you genuinely think I'm the type of person who would treat you that way, then honestly we're done here."

Well, Astrid couldn't fault his bluntness when she'd been fairly blunt herself.

"No, I don't think you are, but this is all... new to me. I don't really know what I could be signing up for here."

He shrugged, rubbing the top of Toothless' head.

"It's really not that different. Obviously, you need to be mature and secure enough that knowing I'm still with Cami won't drive you mad with paranoid jealousy, but you're acting like us going on a few dates to see if there's even anything _there _to work with is me saying you have to commit to a wild swingers lifestyle. Can't we just date like normal people?"

"I wouldn't usually date someone who had a girlfriend already."

"Because, I imagine, you think they're being dishonest, cheating bastards?" Astrid nodded "well, you _know _that I'm not. Cami set us up. You can't really get more of a reassurance she knows what's going on."

He had a fair point. And maybe Astrid _was _overthinking it, but part of her acknowledged that she already thought they could go somewhere, and so there was a niggle of "well, what then?" tugging at her brain.

"And what if there is something there? Do we have to set up assigned days?"

"Do you need that? Would you be able to spend time with me when Cami was there? Or would you need it to always be just the two of us? Do you need a specific amount of my time dedicated to you in order to meet your needs?"

"I don't know Cami, so I don't know how I'd feel being around her I guess. And no, I'm not _that _needy, I just..."

"Want to know you're not some kind of afterthought?"

"Yeah."

Hiccup smiled.

"That's true in any relationship, I think. And I realise this is new to you, and this is where I explain to you that polyamory cannot and _will not_ work without communication, so if you need to talk about stuff, if you need clarification or reassurance or anything like that, you just have to say so. The only thing you won't get from me that you would get from a single man, aside from yanno, impressive brawn" he mock-flexed, and Astrid found herself giggling "is exclusivity. So if thats something you need, and if it is that's fine, then I can't do that, but everything _else _we can work on."

Astrid nodded to herself as she took it in, observing Hiccup for a minute.

"Alright. I'll give this a shot."

Hiccup seemed surprised, and there was a clear hope on his face that Astrid couldn't ignore.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not saying I'll definitely be able to deal with it, but I am willing to give it a shot."

His smile was adorable, all toothy and lopsided and visibly, genuinely happy. Astrid couldn't help but return it, thankful for the clarity he'd been willing to offer her there and then. She leant over on the bench and kissed his cheek on something of a whim, and Hiccup's freckled cheeks flushed pink as his smile widened.

"What was that for?"

Astrid shrugged.

"Being you."

-HTTYD-

**I had originally planned this down to 2-3 chapters but, well, it's me and now the plan hovers at 5... someone help me, why am I like this**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now for something different - Hiccup POV!**

-HTTYD-

Despite her initial reservations, dating Astrid was going surprisingly well. They'd had to have a couple of conversations early on, like boundary-setting and how she was going to deal with introducing him to her mother. Hiccup was hoping she'd be willing to meet _his _parents soon.

She'd met Cami, properly, a few times too and Hiccup had explained that Cami literally leaping on Hiccup and wrapping herself around him to kiss him wasn't a 'territory' thing, it was just what Cami _did. _"He is very tall, and I am not. This is just more efficient." was her reasoning, which Astrid had apparently found rather funny.

As Cami did exactly that while Astrid stood in their kitchen, Hiccup couldn't help but smile at Cami's quirks.

"Now you kids have fun!"

Sauntering off and barely remembering to put her shoes on before she left the house, Cami vanished off and left Hiccup and Astrid alone in the flat. Astrid watched her go, then turned back to Hiccup with a curious look on her face.

"She didn't have to leave."

"No, she did, she has a date."

Hiccup still chuckled to himself remembering Cami turning up and announcing she'd met a hot girl at the gym with all her usual exuberance, gushing about her while she kissed Hiccup hello and situated herself in his lap. Oh, he did so love Cami and her... _unique _manner.

"Oh. That makes sense."

Smiling, Hiccup offered Astrid a drink, then asked what she wanted to do now she was there. Trashy TV made for background noise as they talked, getting to know each other more and more. Astrid was witty, with a biting sarcasm in her humour that let her have him in fits of laughter while she dead-panned completely.

"So..." Astrid started, and her tone implied more serious topics, so he straightened up in his seat "can I ask how you got... how come you wear a prosthetic?"

"Oh. Sure. I broke my leg when I was a kid, and had recurring problems with infections and it got to the point I was barely able to walk _anyway._ So when they offered me to have it off and get the upgrade" he tapped his prosthetic "I was all for it. The first time I told Cami about it, her first response was to tell me I could do the _best_ pirate costume for Halloween."

Astrid snorted, then shook her head and schooled her face.

"Sorry. That's not funny."

"Nah, it is, you can laugh. At least I knew she wasn't bothered by it."

"Well, yeah. Were you into polyamory before Cami?"

"No, I'd never even heard of it. Cami was, and she was straight with me about it. After a while, I realised I felt the same. That was a couple of years ago now, never looked back. Doesn't work for everyone, but it definitely works for us."

Astrid asked questions, he answered them, and so far their relationship was building, working; she hadn't ran away yet, at least.

"So, have you dated anyone else since being with Cami?"

"You mean aside from you?" Astrid rolled her eyes, and Hiccup grinned unapologetically "a couple of people, yeah. But they start off saying they are ok with it, and then they realise that actually, no, I really won't leave Cami for them and that there is someone else in my life, and we break up. I know polyamory isn't for everyone, but I've never been anything less than upfront about it. Cami has better luck, generally, but the last guy she was dating got a job overseas so they broke up."

"And you never get jealous?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Nope. I know Cami loves me, and I'm happy when she's happy. Jealousy often comes from a place of insecurity, and if anyone involves feels that way, we talk about it. Figure out how to work through it. Why? Are you feeling jealous?"

Astrid thought about it, but shook her head.

"Not really, no. I'm just trying to make sure I know where I stand with everything, and... understand, I guess."

She shuffled closer and kissed him, so Hiccup figured she was standing just fine for the moment. Smiling, he slid his arm around her and they carried on watching TV, talking, enjoying being around each other.

Like any other date. And Astrid seemed to be thinking the same, as she seemed more and more relaxed as time went on. No more noticeable tension when Cami came up, either.

And by the time Astrid began kissing him again, situating herself quite comfortably in his lap, Hiccup definitely felt as though there were no more reservations holding her back. He was a little surprised by the shift, but pleasantly so. The very end of her braid tickled his hand where it rested on her back, the tips of her fringe tickling his cheek and her hair smelled sweet, fruity. She giggled when he sniffed her properly.

"What are you doing?"

"You smell nice!"

Still laughing, Astrid shrugged.

"Thanks, I guess..." then she leant forward and sniffed him in turn "so do you, actually. What is that?"

"Sandalwood and something, I forget."

Humming in acknowledgement, Astrid resumed kissing him, lithe frame pressing against his and her arms warm around his neck. She let out a soft little sound of amusement in the back of her throat, humming again when she ground against him intentionally to make Hiccup grunt. He felt her lips curve up in a smirk, stomach fluttering something fierce when Astrid's hands slid down his back before they curled around the hem of his t-shirt.

After her initial question about whether or not their 'relationship' would end after he got her in to bed, Hiccup had been meticulous in ensuring he never pushed anything physical. So the way Astrid was acting was new, novel, surprising... and leaving him a little dizzy already, Hiccup already fully aware he had a weakness for fierce women and Astrid definitely fit that type.

The trip to his bedroom took far longer than strictly necessary, because kissing and tugging at clothing slowed them down. It was well worth the extra time, though Astrid hesitated when they entered said bedroom. Hiccup frowned, confused.

"The beds clean, if that's what you are worried about."

"Planning on getting lucky today?"

Hiccup laughed at her mildly suspicious face, shaking his head.

"Not specifically, but when you invite your girlfriend over, you always change your bed and clean the kitchen."

Astrid looked faintly bemused, let out a short laugh.

"If you say so. You have condoms?"

Well, _that_ was quite a definitive question.

"Of course, you don't go paddling without wellies."

That had Astrid in fits of giggles, leaning her head against his chest as she laughed.

"You're _such_ a dork."

And yet, that did not stop Astrid manhandling him over to the bed - which he really rather enjoyed - before she effectively threw him down and crawled over the top of him. She was still a little giggly, smiling into their kiss as her hand ran over his cheek.

Hiccup rolled them, Astrid making a noise somewhere between a squeal and a growl before she fixed him with a challenging stare.

"You think you can come out on top Haddock?"

"Well, probably not but I'm gonna have fun trying."

Letting out a short laugh, Astrid rolled her eyes and dragged him down again, kissing Hiccup until she deemed him distracted enough to switch them again, pressing him down on his back. Hiccup laughed in turn, stretching his arms up above his head.

"Oh no. Whatever will I do now?"

"Are you always this sarcasitc?"

Hands pressing down on his chest to keep him there, Astrid quirked an eyebrow as she asked. Hiccup attempted to shrug, grinning.

"Only on days ending in a Y."

Rather than continue dealing with his clearly fantastic wit, Astrid opted to resume kissing him. Hiccup didn't really have a problem with that. His hands lifted from the bed to wrap around her waist, Astrid's slightly more active as they slid down from his chest to tug up his shirt, fingers tickling slightly at his stomach until he squirmed. He liked the way she smiled against his mouth.

"Are you ticklish?"

"Yes, and if you _intentionally_ tickle me I am not responsible for if you get punted across the room."

Astrid pouted, but thankfully she didn't tickle him; it wasn't something he particularly enjoyed, and was relieved Astrid respected that. Her hands soon went back to removing his shirt, Hiccup helpfully wriggling until it came off and was discarded. Slightly self-conscious of his narrow build, Hiccup felt fingers explore his chest before Astrid straightened up, throwing off her own t-shirt and rocking her hips into his, smirking when Hiccup groaned at the pressure on his groin.

There was more playful fumbling - and outright cheating from Astrid - as they wrestled back and forth for top, but Astrid suddenly slowed when it came to getting Hiccup's bottoms off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just not sure if I was risking hurting you."

"Hurting m- oh, right. No, just be careful around the knee area so you don't knock my leg _off, _but I can take them off if you're worried."

Astrid nodded, but she perched next to him and watched intently as Hiccup sat up and worked the material over his prosthetic, then pulled himself back up on to the mattress properly. She looked - he didn't blame her, it wasn't something she'd seen fully yet - but then Astrid turned away, and Hiccup panicked for a second or two before he realised she was taking off her own clothes, then all but pouncing on him when she was down to bra and pants.

"Do I need to be careful with you?"

"Not unless your usual sexual repertoire includes kicking people in the knee or shin. Honestly, don't worry, I'm used to working with it. Biggest issue is sometimes my knee hurts and I have to take a break."

She pondered for a second or two, sat back on her knees.

"So what I'm hearing here is it's easier on you if I'm on top?"

Hiccup laughed, nodding.

"That's one way to put it, sure. I can definitely and heroically manage to be on top if you like, though."

"Only _you_ could make it sound like having sex with me was a heroic task."

"Well, I can put on a silly hat and hold a toy sword if that helps?"

Oh, he _really_ liked the sound of Astrid laughing.

"I actually believe that you would. But no, you're fine."

Seeming keen to keep them moving, Astrid reached up and unhooked her bra, slipping it off and throwing it aside. Hiccup drank in the sight of her eagerly, eyes tracing curves and shapes and little scars on her skin. He ran his finger over one on her ribs, curious.

"What happened here?"

"Uh..." Astrid stared off into the distance, remembering "I _think _it's from climbing trees. I never stayed still as a kid."

She didn't stay still much as a grownup either, Hiccup noted as she shifted around before leaning down, claiming his mouth again as their bare chests pressed together, the soft of her breasts contrasted by the firm little buds of her nipples. They ran hands on each others skin, learning with touch as well as eyes before Astrid added her mouth to the mix, leaving a mark on his collarbone that had him panting as she winked, tongue between her teeth accompanying a cheeky grin.

"I did mention I bite, right?"

"Probably. I'm not complaining!"

Giggling, Astrid resumed her playful teasing of him, grinding more intently against him until his boxers felt damp and his cock twitched with her little moans and sighs close to his ear. Feeling warmth build in his belly, Hiccup reluctantly stilled her.

"Not that _that _isn't lovely, but honestly I don't wanna be stuck to my shorts."

Astrid glanced southward, then looked back up at him.

"So get 'em off."

"Yes ma'am!"

Astrid moved so he could take them off, and her underwear joined his on the floor.

"Condoms?"

Hiccup gestured before stretching to retrieve them from his bedside, handing one over to Astrid. Wanting to ensure she was definitely aroused enough, Hiccup slid his fingers between toned thighs, thumb circling her clit. Astrid seemed content to enjoy that for a moment, hips rocking in to his hand as she moaned softly and wet his fingers. Soon enough though, she nudged his hand away and picked up the condom, using her hand to pump him a few times until he thrust up into her grip. She slid the latex over him mindfully, straddling him seconds later.

"Is this ok?"

Touched that she _asked, _Hiccup nodded eagerly, his hand joining hers to hold his cock up so Astrid could seat herself, easing down the last couple of inches after their hands moved away. Biting her lip, cheeks and chest flushed pink, Astrid made for a lovely view over him as she settled, adjusting herself a little to get comfortable.

"You good?"

He asked, trying to distract from the hot grip of her around his cock. Astrid nodded, humming.

"Mhmm. You?"

"Oh, more than!"

Astrid chuckled, moving with him when Hiccup adjusted himself so he wasn't flat out on his back. Seeing he was comfortable, Astrid rocked back and forth a few times, finding her angle. He knew when she found it by the _sounds_ she made, the way she rutted against him harder, over and over with those purposeful hip rolls. One of his hands stayed at her hip, the other exploring, noting how she gasped lightly when he stroked her side before she was guiding his touch to her chest, squeezing tighter at his cock when Hiccup toyed with her nipple, rolling it between his fingers and tugging just enough to tease her.

Pushing himself up on his arms, Hiccup traded fingers for lips and tongue, felt Astrid wind her fingers through his hair as she rode him, back arching as if to push more of her breast into his mouth when Hiccup sucked at her nipple. Her pace quickened as Hiccup switched sides, ensuring neither was left neglected and hearing Astrid moan, feeling her push more urgently against him. One of her hands fell to his back, nails digging in as she held him tighter. Her other hand vanished from his hair too, Hiccup realising where to when he felt her knuckles brush his lower abdomen, cock pulsing with the knowledge she was touching herself.

Leaving little zaps of pain on his back, Astrid reached up to his hair and pulled his head back so she could lean down and kiss him roughly, only stopping when she had to pull away to breathe again. It came in heavy, deep pants, moans and whimpers scattered through.

"_Fuck, I'm gonna come."_

Her words were his undoing, and Hiccup could only hope she got off too as his head fell against her chest with a muffled shout. Astrid took a moment or two to still, hips twitching and thighs still quivering occasionally. He flopped backwards against his pillows, catching his breath and also catching the smile on Astrid's face.

"Gotta admit it Haddock, you were better than expected."

"Is that a compliment or did you think I'd suck?"

Giggly, Astrid shook her head.

"Compliment. First times with anyone are rarely spectacular, you don't know each others likes and dislikes, but hey, seems like you're a natural."

Shrugging, Hiccup stretched as best he could without knocking Astrid off.

"Well, thanks. You were pretty fantastic yourself."

"Well, of course _I _was."

She winked, still giggling on and off. Hiccup felt himself softening, reaching down to hold the condom as Astrid pushed herself up and off him. Disposing of the used latex, Hiccup offered Astrid a wipe as he cleaned himself up a little, then stretched out on his back again and Astrid happily cuddled up to him.

"Do you really have a toy sword?"

"Yes. Well, I have two. Sometimes Cami pokes me with them and yells 'off with his leg!' as a joke."

It was an offhand comment, and Hiccup hoped Astrid didn't feel slighted at him bringing up his other girlfriend. She didn't seem to, staying snuggled in to his side as he ran a finger up and down her spine.

"Why do you have them?"

"One is from a fancy dress party, and I have no idea where the other came from."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a little while, and Hiccup was just starting to think about getting up for a drink when his phone buzzed from its place on the floor in his pocket. Astrid frowned when he indicated he needed to move.

"Do you have toooo?"

"Yeah, cus I'm pretty sure it'll be Cami asking if she can bring her date home, so I should answer her."

"Wow, she doesn't waste time huh?"

"Nope."

He was right, and was about to let Cami know the bedroom was occupied when Astrid began to get up.

"I guess I should go then."

"Uh, why? I'm telling Cami no, but if you _need_ to go that's ok."

Astrid faltered, watching him text.

"Is that ok with her?"

"Yeah. That's why we do the 'is it ok?' text. If we could afford to rent a place with two rooms, then it wouldn't be such an issue, but this works for us. She won't mind, don't worry."

Hitting _send, _Hiccup dropped his phone to the side and looked over to Astrid.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you getting up or would you like me to deliver?"

"Well, normally I never say no to a good bedside manner, but I need the loo."

They ended up re-dressing and getting drinks before cuddling on the sofa again, Astrid rather sweet in her cute, affectionate mood. Resting her head on his chest, she looked up at him with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm really glad I gave this a shot."

"Me too."

-HTTYD-

**Wow this should not have taken so long to write, writers blocks a bitch huh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This whole thing ended up taking _so long _to get done, and its not even finished. Why am I like this?**

**Also, it might just be me, but I worked on this in small bursts over several days and I feel like it's fractured and messy, I hope its not and that I'm just being paranoid, but... ah well, done now.**

**Onwards!**

-HTTYD-

"Hiiiiiiiccuuuuup!"

"What?"

"Where is my food?"

"Give me a minute!"

Cami sighed dramatically and threw herself back into the sofa, Astrid watching on with amusement. She was pretty tiny, but Cami was pretty much entirely composed of manic energy and barely ever sat still. And she was good fun to be around, which was handy when she was Astrid's boyfriends other girlfriend. She'd finally reached a point where that thought was no longer _weird,_ helped along by meeting Hiccup's parents. They were sweet, nice and very welcoming, which soothed Astrid a lot; despite Hiccup's calmness about the introduction, she'd half been expecting to get called a homewrecker or something. But though they were clearly fond of Cami, they were perfectly lovely to Astrid too.

Much to Cami's delight, Hiccup appeared with plates laden with food, one each handed to Astrid and Cami before he left to retrieve his own. He sat in the middle when the three shared the sofa, naturally, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Honestly, I'm amazed you don't have more women forming a disorderly line to get into your pants and get fed after."

"Thanks Cami. Can I take that to mean you're enjoying your food?"

Mouth full again, Cami nodded eagerly and continued to inhale food at a rate that made Astrid wonder where the tiny woman put it all. Hiccup ate more sedately, looking to his other side where Astrid was chasing a runaway bit of sweetcorn around her plate.

"How's yours?"

"It's good, thanks."

Hiccup smiled, turning eyes back to the TV. His cooking was definitely a bonus, Astrid agreed. When they were done eating, Cami stretched before looking to Astrid.

"You want top or bottom?"

"Uh, bottom. I need to lie down after that."

Laughing, Cami took leaning into Hiccup's side while Astrid curled up with her head on his lap, liking how Hiccup idly played with her hair. Spending more time with Cami there meant sharing Hiccup for sofa-cuddles, and so Cami came up with dividing him up that way. Hiccup certainly didn't seem to mind, and it worked well.

Both she and Hiccup looked up when a phone vibrated, but Cami hopped up and claimed it as hers, investigating whatever she was being notified of.

"Have you been avoiding your fathers calls?"

Astrid glanced to her boyfriend, who looked a tad sheepish.

"Nooooo?"

"Mhmm. Then why is your mother texting_ me, _saying you've been dodging the question of Yule?"

Hiccup's head fell back with a dramatic sigh.

"Damnit. Why do they insist on dragging me to social events?"

Cami rolled her eyes, already typing out her reply.

"It's a family get together, they are your family. What do you expect?"

"Wait, what are you sending back?"

"Checking it's alright we bring Astrid. Well, I guess I should ask her too" Cami looked over at Astrid "are you busy December 20th?"

Astrid blinked, surprised - they hadn't talked about holiday plans, though December was fast approaching.

"Uh, don't think so. What am I agreeing to?"

Crossing back over to fold herself into the sofa, Cami gestured at the disgruntled Hiccup.

"Most of Hiccup's family are pagan, so they don't do Christmas, they do Yule. But it's alcohol, food, party and presents. Not that different to what you're used to, I imagine. Minus Santa, plus Solstice."

He hadn't even mentioned that, but then Astrid couldn't remember Hiccup mentioning Christmas either.

"Sure. If I'm invited."

"You should be, Valka and Stoick like you and most of his family know we're polyamorous..." Cami trailed off as her phone pinged again "yeah, you're invited. Hiccup _could_ have told you that if he answered his dads calls. Which means we can both drag you now Hiccup."

He groaned again, shaking his head.

"People always ask me if there's a downside to having two girlfriends, and I _lie _and say no no, it's all wonderful."

"Drama queen. You'll have fun when you get there!"

Hiccup stuck his tongue out at Cami, who responded in kind. Astrid laughed, amused by their dynamic.

"If you say so."

"I do say so, I'm glad you agree that we're going. I'm still kinda hungry."

She hopped up again to go rooting through the kitchen, Hiccup shaking his head fondly at her retreating frame. It was still very clear every time Astrid saw them together that he still absolutely loved and adored Cami, and that hadn't changed in the last few months since he started dating Astrid too. She liked that, that Hiccup was so visibly capable of maintaining the two relationships, and caring for them both without sacrificing time or attention for one of them for the other.

Cami returned with a bowl of ice cream covered in chocolate sauce, sinking into the sofa with it and stirring to encourage melting and mixing.

"Are you staying here tonight Astrid?"

"Uh... aren't you?"

Swallowing, Cami nodded.

"Well yeah, I live here, but we have a very big bed and it wouldn't be the first time there were three in it. I'm saying sleepover, not threeway, relax."

Well, that was new. To Astrid, anyway. It seemed less novel to either Hiccup or Cami, though Hiccup looked surprised by Cami's offer before he turned to Astrid, curiousity in his face as he waited for her answer.

"Uh, sure, I guess. If that's alright?"

"Cami wouldn't have asked if it wasn't. She will jump over me and fight you if you hog the covers though."

"I don't, no midnight fights needed."

"Shame. Hiccup would have thought he was having some kind of erotic dream."

"Cami!"

Grinning unapologetically, Cami scraped the last of her ice cream out and hopped up to go rinse her bowl, Toothless finally stirring enough from his nap to lope after her in hopes of something tasty. Hiccup shook his head, chuckling.

"Did you bring any jimjams or do you need to borrow some of mine? Not that Cami minds sharing" Astrid raised an eyebrow at Hiccup's cheeky grin "but I don't think hers will fit you."

"I did" Astrid always brought overnight stuff, whether she planned to stay or not "but I might just steal one of your t-shirts anyway. Boyfriends clothes are better than pyjamas."

"She speaks the truth!" Cami added, yelling from the kitchen "and that's speaking as someone who can wear their boyfriends t-shirts as dresses."

It was a little weird going up to bed with both of them, but Cami turned around so Astrid could change in peace and really, there had been a lot of weird firsts in Astrid's becoming part of a polyamorous relationship. Sleeping in a bed with two people was probably not that weird at all. Even if one of the people removed a limb before lying down. Hiccup watched her reaction still when that happened, but Astrid was used to it already and just waited to be able to get in the bed herself.

Cami all but vanished beneath the thick duvet, only her messy hair visible on Hiccup's other side by the time Astrid laid down. There was a little moving around and trying to work out who was where before Cami shoved Hiccup toward Astrid, rolled over and spooned her boyfriend from behind, leaving Hiccup free to cuddle Astrid if he so desired, which he did. After that was all worked out, it was actually little different from just sleeping with Hiccup in the bed, except there were two sets of breathing sounds. Astrid fell asleep quite easily, happily.

Being woken a little earlier than necessary by Cami practically bouncing out of the bed wasn't _ideal, _but Hiccup was up minutes later and told her she could stay in bed if she wanted. Astrid tried, burrowing into the warmth of the covers, the pillow that smelled like Hiccup's shampoo, but she was _awake _and a return to sleep eluded her. Reluctantly, she climbed out of the bed, yawning and stretching as she heard Hiccup and Cami move about in the early morning. Toothless padded up to her, bumping his head on Astrid's leg for attention. She scratched behind his ear until he panted happily, very much grateful for his instrumental role in getting she and Hiccup together.

"Quite the wingman, huh? Well. Wingdog."

His only answer was to roll onto the floor, leg kicking happily when she rubbed his belly before standing. He was indignant at the sudden ending of fussing, stalked off when he realised Astrid was looking for her clothes so she could wait for the bathroom. Hiccup reappeared, letting her know she could go ahead. He was _adorable_ in the morning, hair even messier than usual, all sleepy eyes and lazy smiles, pyjama bottoms hanging low on lean hips to expose the sparse reddish-brown hair across his lower abdomen.

"Where's Cami?"

"Downstairs getting ready to go for a quick morning run, so you can shower if you want. I'm gonna go drink coffee and try to wake up, breakfast is in half an hour when Cami gets back."

It wasn't weird. At all. The morning routine accommodated her easily (minus the early wake up) and Astrid showered, dressed and headed down to join Hiccup for caffeine while they waited for Cami to get back. He nuzzled her gently before kissing her cheek, soft and affectionate in the mornings. Cami returned just in time for Astrid's stomach to wake up, dashing past to shower while Hiccup set about making breakfast.

"Do you run, Astrid?"

Cami asked between mouthfuls of eggs on toast, to which Astrid nodded, finishing her swig of tea before answering.

"Yeah, a few times a week."

"Well, if you stay over when I'm here again, you're welcome to bring running gear and tag along."

"Oh. Thanks."

Smiling, Cami dumped her cleared plate in the sink, then bounded off upstairs to get ready for work. Hiccup chuckled as he watched her.

"I will never understand where she gets her energy from. Your food ok?"

Astrid nodded, mouth full.

"Mhmm."

Hiccup smiled, finishing the rest of his food in silence.

It became a more frequent occurrence, Astrid staying over when Cami wasn't out. _Obviously, _there were nights where she wanted Hiccup alone, or at least an afternoon before Cami came home, but Astrid found she didn't feel like they were competing for Hiccup's attention or time. Just... hanging out, all together. Hiccup's parents came over for dinner one of the evenings, and they teased Hiccup about not wanting to go to the Yule festivities, reiterating Astrid's invitation.

"So, have you told your parents about your relationship Astrid?"

"There's only really my mom, and yeah. She's not thrilled, but she know I make my own choices and wouldn't let a guy walk all over me. Still gives me the 'don't let him take advantage of you' talk at least once a week, but I tune it out."

Astrid had gotten off easier than Cami in that regard - _her_ mother was no longer speaking to her after finding out Cami let her boyfriend see other women.

"Meanwhile my parents are very much 'the more the merrier, bring more people home son'!"

"We have never said that!"

Hiccup's mother had a similar habit of feigned overdramatic reactions as he did, acting offended by his words before mother and son dissolved into giggles.

"Do I need to... do anything, or bring something to this Yule thing?"

"Hiccup will explain it to you. Won't you son?"

"Yes dad, I will."

The explanation turned out to be quite simple - Astrid didn't have to do anything special, but Hiccup and Cami spent most of an entire day in the kitchen making various foodstuffs, Astrid mostly listening as Hiccup explained what the things were, and Cami stole bits while Hiccup was distracted.

"Yule isn't for another few days, but some of the family celebrate Christmas, and travel can be a pain on the day if you don't drive, so sometimes we do it a little earlier so everyone can make it. Sun cookie?"

Hiccup held out a thick round biscuit, covered in orange icing. Astrid took it, biting into the slightly-crumbly texture and tasting orange sweetness in the icing.

"Good?"

"Yeah, really nice. Are you sure I can't help?"

"I saw what happened last time you tried to bake. Yes, I'm sure."

Astrid pouted and Cami giggled in the background.

"Asshole."

"Which of us?"

"Both of you!"

Still giggling, Cami stepped around Hiccup and hugged a still-pouting Astrid.

"I know, but you're stuck with us. Sucks to be you!"

She squeezed Astrid with strength belied by her tiny frame, then went back to bugging their boyfriend. They were something of a package deal, Astrid supposed, though Cami's words made it sound a little... something else. Astrid wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Toothless, none of this is for you, and most of it you could not eat if you tried. Now shoo, pest."

Hiccup leant over and kissed Astrid's pout away, licking playfully at her icing-sticky lips until she smiled at last. Cami cleared her throat expectantly, waiting until Hiccup turned the other way and leant down to kiss her too.

"Ok, I think that's done. Let's pack it up ready to take with us tomorrow. Are you staying here tonight or do you want us to pick you up on our way there?"

"Whichever works for you guys, if yoou want me outta your hair-"

"Don't be ridiculous. You'd know if you were unwelcome, or as I think you're hinting at, if I planned on climbing this sexy string bean like a tree."

Hiccup looked round, mouth opening and closing several times before he gave up on trying to comment on Cami's bizarre summation, and just nodded at Astrid.

"What she said."

Astrid stayed, excited in a different way than she usually was for that time of year - she celebrated Christmas in that way a lot of people did, not really religious but it was on TV, in every shop, and for some reason all her relatives who barely spoke to them all year felt the need to turn up and over-eat with them, exchanging gifts they probably didn't need covered in gaudy wrapping paper. And for all Hiccup's reservations about 'social events', he was clearly excited to see and spend time with his family, and there was no hint of it being a sort of... mandatory chore, an obligation for the season.

Instead, he was practically bouncing, even as he apologised in advance for some of his cousins and the possibility of awkward questions from those few who _didn't _know Hiccup and Cami were polyamorous.

"So, is there anyone there we can't tell?"

"Nope. The only reason not everyone there knows is just because it's not come up in conversation yet. It's not a shame or secrecy thing. And besides, nobody there is going to cause trouble or even _care, _they'll just probably ask slightly invasive questions or stare blankly."

Appearing at Hiccup's side with another box of yesterdays cooking, Cami nodded and added on.

"Or, in the case of some of Hiccup's cousins, ask how he gets _two_ hot girlfriends who don't catfight."

They finished loading the food into the car carefully enough, Hiccup checking both were wrapped up warm enough against the winter chill before they set off, because he was adorable and fussed like that. It was often the littlest things with Hiccup - he checked they had seatbelts on before starting the car and brought water and snacks for the trip. He just had a lot of little ways of showing he cared.

Astrid wasn't entirely sure what to expect when they got there, but it wasn't scary or intimidating really. Valka and Stoick were just arriving as they did, waving and hugging and well-wishing before they too were hauling things from their car. Toothless kept winding around their legs, because he did that, but with no leash it was more annoying than restrictive, and thankfully nobody tripped over the excitable dog.

Once they were inside, Astrid quickly became a spectacle as everyone wanted to be introduced, and she suddenly understood Hiccup's complaints about socialising. Cami inserted herself between Astrid and an overzealous aunt, shooing her away.

"She's not gonna vanish, let the girl breathe or I will bite you."

Apparently aware that was no idle threat, they backed off and Astrid was given breathing space. Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid, murmured an apology and kissed her temple.

"Sorry. I didn't think they'd all mob you immediately."

"It's fine, I'm fine. Thanks Cami."

Cami beamed.

"No problem."

Hiccup introduced her to a few family members one-on-one, which wasn't too bad. There were a few raised eyebrows about his "yes, she's my girlfriend _too_" answers, but he didn't hesitate, didn't act embarrassed or sheepish about it. Astrid was no side-action secret; she was there to be introduced to his family, to be a part of the get-together. There was also the few who turned to Cami, asking if _she _was alright with it. Cami barely bothered answering, nodding with a mouthful of honeycake and rolling her eyes at the implication she'd have come along with Hiccup if she _wasn't._

The novelty wore off enough that most were sidetracked by food and drink and conversation, leaving Astrid in relative peace with Hiccup holding her hand and pulling faces at his more annoying relatives.

"Like you'd get away with not only basically cheating on me, but flaunting it in my face."

Cami rolled her eyes, climbing up on to Hiccup's back to hug him and eyeball the partygoers.

"Exactly! Ah, its just the shock value and day drinking. They've moved on already."

Sure enough, they were soon left to mingle like everybody else, though Astrid noticed she was never alone - either Cami, Hiccup or one of his parents was usually only a few inches away from her. Cami was surprisingly coherent considering how many drinks Astrid had seen her put away, while Hiccup was on soft drinks to drive and his mother was visibly tipsy as she hugged her son and giggled.

Cami came over to offer Astrid another drink, and for reasons Astrid didn't entirely understand a couple of people nearby whistled, watching them. Cami understood, apparently, as she looked straight up. Astrid followed her eye, saw _mistletoe_ hanging directly above them.

"Isn't that a Christmas thing?"

"No, it was pagan first. As you were boys, nothing to see here."

There were groans of disappointment as Astrid took her drink from Cami, still perplexed.

"I'm confused. How... why?"

"Long story involving a conversation with every single thing in the world. Short version, you kiss under the mistletoe for Frigga, a goddess."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Feel free to go find Hiccup for it."

Astrid didn't know what made her answer the way she did. Probably alcohol.

"What's wrong, am I not your type?"

Cami laughed, taking it in stride.

"I've had a lot of cider, _everyone_ is my type right now."

Astrid caught Hiccup's eye, saw him take in the situation, watching. She decided rather in the moment, leant down and kissed Cami. The smaller woman didn't seem at all fazed, kissed Astrid back like she did it all the time and pulled away with a grin on her face, touched her hand to her mouth.

"Hm. I see why he likes you."

Cami winked, turned and went off in search of... something. Astrid had meant it as something of a joke, a laugh. She hadn't meant to feel her cheeks flush pink, or her stomach to flutter. And now Hiccup was coming over, and Astrid had no idea what to say.

-HTTYD-

**Mistletoe can cause such trouble... or such fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, the final chapter!**

**Nourish-ka - completely understandable, and I _did_ want to show them working as a V rather than a triad too which is why it was important Cami and Astrid got on from the get go. But also I just really love me a big lovey dovey triad, and this fic was a gift for a friend who wanted a triad!  
**

-HTTYD-

The ball impacted the floor, bounced once before rolling down at considerable speed, crashing through the pins at the end.

"Fuck you number nine!"

Cami crossed her arms, glaring at the pin that didn't fall. Hiccup laughed, patting her shoulder.

"Language Cami, there are kids nearby."

She glared at him next, throwing a look at the family on the next lane over.

"Pfft. Their parents are probably gonna cover their eyes and complain about deviants any minute now."

Hiccup's face creased in confusion before Cami turned around, grabbed Astrid and kissed her with a smile. Astrid smiled in turn, feeling Cami's arms around her waist. It hadn't been what she'd expected, back when she first agreed to date Hiccup, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Cami was her first girlfriend - Astrid had never really had cause to explore her sexuality before that Yule party a few months back - but she'd been nothing short of a wonderful guiding force, just as Hiccup had in her introduction to polyamory.

He was grinning when his girlfriends pulled apart, gesturing to the lane.

"You still get a second throw Cami."

"Nine, you're going down!"

Hiccup watched her go, then turned and smiled at Astrid, who stepped over to him and slid under his arm with a smile. As Cami predicted, the family on the next lane - or rather, the parents - were throwing them confused looks after seeing the two women kiss, then one cuddle up to the man with them. Astrid couldn't have cared less; polyamory wasn't accepted everywhere, but then neither was homosexuality. She was _happy, _happier than she could ever remember being in any relationship. They were happy. It worked for them.

Cami knocked down the final pin, performing an excitable victory dance in lieu of cursing at it that time. They gave her overdramatic applause, to which she bowed equally overdramatically.

"You're up Hiccup!"

Standing next to her, Cami winked up at Astrid as they both enjoyed Hiccup bending over to pick up a bowling ball.

"Are you checking me out?"

"Yes!"

They answered in unison, Hiccup straightening up and turning to roll his eyes at them, getting feigned angelic smiles in return.

"Hey, careful handling your balls. Don't wanna drop them."

Hiccup rolled his eyes again.

"I think that ship sailed a long time ago. Now, watch and learn!"

He overshot it a little, and Hiccup landed a supreme, _perfect_ gutterball. Both girlfriends dissolved into laughter, leaning against each other as Hiccup stared, dismayed.

"Oh yeah."

"Masterful!"

"I am learning so much!"

"About how _not _to bowl!"

His next throw _did _knock all ten down, and Hiccup definitely perked up when Cami yanked him down so she could kiss his cheek, Astrid doing the same on the other side.

"'scuse me?"

The three of them looked round, realised there was a child of no more than ten next to them.

"Yeah?"

"Which one of them is your girlfriend? Mom said you can only have one!"

Hiccup blinked.

"Uh, they both are. Some people have more than one."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's called polyamory."

"Lucas, get back here!"

The child scrambled back over to his mother, throwing furtive glances at the trio before he repeated what they'd said to his mother. She seemed unimpressed. Cami pulled faces at her before being drawn back to them, cuddled into smiling.

"C'mon Astrid, show us how it's done!"

"No pressure, huh?"

Hiccup smiled, kissed her.

"Nope. But since bowling was your idea, I wanna see you in action."

Astrid winked.

"That comes later."

"Then you better get a move on, we've got a lot more rounds to go here before we drag Hiccup home and have our wicked way with him."

Cami nudged her forward with a hand on her backside, leaving Astrid grinning to herself as she went to pick up a bowling ball. Even the supposedly heavy ones didn't weigh that much to her, so Astrid picked one in colours she liked, blue with golden sparkles. Stepping up, she aimed and threw, watching the ball roll down the lane and take all ten pins down with it.

"I do believe thats a strike!"

With each passing turn, the competition grew more fierce, scores pretty tight by the final round. Astrid's final strike got her the edge, _just, _while Hiccup and Cami tied for second.

"Oh look, guess I did show you how it's done!"

There was some grumbling, but it was all done in good spirits and both Hiccup and Cami were smiling soon after.

"I'd demand a re-match, but it would take too long and I'm hungry!"

Climbing up on her boyfriends back, Cami directed them toward the food area. Hiccup indulged her demand for a piggy-back with a chuckle, gesturing for Astrid to go first while Cami looked up at the menu.

"It's great having a tall boyfriend, he's like an optional height adjustment."

"I can hear you, you know."

Cami smiled sweetly.

"I know."

She dropped down eventually so they could sit and eat, throwing Hiccup a not-quite-public-friendly look as she sucked her drink straw. Hiccup cleared his throat and looked away, biting into his burger with a little more zeal than before. Astrid hid a laugh in her drink, unbelievably fond of Cami's blatant disregard for public decency. And Cami in general. Hiccup too. She was rather fond of Toothless too - after all, without him, she might never have met them.

* * *

Toothless leapt up to greet them as they got back, barking happily and preening as he got three lots of affectionate attention all at once. If he'd never been such an annoying little thing and wound his leash around Hiccup and Astrid in one of the most awkward moments of his life... they wouldn't all be there now. Together.

He had yet to stop smiling like an idiot every time he saw Cami and Astrid playfight on the sofa. She didn't live with them (_yet_), which was fair enough when they'd only been dating as a triad a few months, but Astrid spent enough time over there that Hiccup was hopeful she'd not be against the idea in future.

"How are you so small and yet freakishly strong?"

"I'd say good things come in small packages, but I have a feeling you'd just say that makes Hiccup a good thing."

Hiccup choked on his drink.

"Cami!"

Sticking her tongue out, Cami flopped down to lie on top of Astrid.

"You'd think after we've been dating a couple of years, he'd be used to me."

"Yeah, but it's fun watching him get all awkward now and then. Reminds me of first meeting him."

"Oh yeah, I had to set you guys up cus he was too nervous to ask you out."

Astrid smiled, craned her neck to kiss Cami.

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

Cami beamed.

"Oh, you are _very_ welcome."

Hiccup was invited over to the sofa to join in the cuddling, which was more like sitting with Astrid and both of them wearing Cami like a very fidgety blanket. It was his favourite place to be. Even with Cami's hair constantly tickling his face as it refused to ever lie flat.

"Hey, didn't we have plans?"

He raised an eyebrow at Astrid, confused.

"You mean to go bowling earlier?"

"No. Other plans."

Cami seemed to understand more, shifting in his lap to face Astrid properly.

"Yes, yes we did."

"Anyone want to clue me in?"

Both of his girlfriends looked at him, sharing a mischievous smile.

"Yes, we had plans to have our wicked way with you."

Hiccup found himself laughing, simply because of the drawn out way they got to implying they'd like to have sex when both were pretty direct, blunt types. Still, he wasn't complaining about being led to bed by two very attractive blondes, especially when they were careful not to yank him too hard and jar his leg, waited for him to get up on the bed before jumping on him. Their mindfulness of his prosthetic was habit, not even something either had to think about anymore, a silent little show of how much they cared about him.

They stripped him first, then left him there to enjoy the show as they undressed each other, stealing kisses between moving fabric, Cami swearing when Astrid's bra clasp resisted attempts to open before it finally came apart. Hiccup had been happy when the two simply got along well; he was ecstatic for them when it became more than that, thrilled in seeing them grow closer and enjoy each others company.

Everything else after that was a bonus. Including watching Astrid playfully pin Cami, reminding them that she was a biter as she left little, loving bruises along Cami's collarbone and neck that left the smaller blonde squirming, panting, arching up for more. Spread legs invited more direct contact, Astrid's searching fingers leaving Cami moaning and bucking. To simply observe them was great fun, both rather dominant, determined personalities not above 'cheating' with their knowledge of the others weak spots to come out on top as they wrestled on the bed.

It didn't take much longer for them to remember he was there, slinking up the bed to take turns kissing him, both fond of things like hands in his hair tugging just enough to make him gasp, or fingers on his inner thigh to make him twitch. Astrid bit teasingly at his neck while Cami moved lower, teasing her teeth at his nipple. They were quite the effective double act, skilled in teaming up on Hiccup in all manner of torturous, pleasurable ways.

Clear sexual health checks done a few months ago and both his partners being on contraception meant no more fumbling for condoms, though he and Cami had been going without before Astrid joined them. Still, it was nice not to have to worry about that, particularly with his keen, sometimes impatient lovers.

His head rolled back against his will when two eager mouths touched his cock, hips flexing upwards until they both pinned him in place. Hiccup managed to drag his gaze back down, watching lips and tongue move around his sensitive glans, Cami dragging her tongue along the underside of his shaft while Astrid sucked his tip, neither relenting until Hiccup was panting, flushed, on the edge of pleading. Astrid leant down to murmur something he didn't catch in Cami's ear, something that had her eyes lighting up.

"An excellent idea. How's your leg feel loverboy?"

Hiccup flexed his knee, testing and nodding.

"It's fine, why?"

He understood rather quickly when Cami got up on her hands and knees, turning to throw a suggestive smirk over at Hiccup. Not a position he could manage on bad days, but his leg was feeling fine so long as he put a little padding down. Astrid sat close by, watching avidly as Hiccup guided himself and Cami moaned, rocking back to feel him deeper. Hiccup held her still for a minute, savouring the sensations of soft and hot and wet.

"Move!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes jokingly, gave Cami a playful slap on her ass before he began to thrust. She bucked, squeezing him a little tighter in response. He moved slowly at first, teasing Cami in turn and grinning when she growled, shifting impatiently and urging him to move quicker, harder. Hiccup complied, struggling to hold back himself by then. Small-built as she was. Cami could still take his more powerful thrusts happily, the lewd sound of sweaty skin impacting sweaty skin almost drowned out completely as her moans and whines grew louder. The rather enjoyable treatment of their mouths earlier had Hiccup already a touch on edge before he got inside Cami, Astrid's eyes on them a potent push in itself.

Cami's breathy, hungry plea for _"more" _only spurred Hiccup on more, pushing a hand down Cami's stomach so his fingers could push against her clit, urging Cami to the same blissful end he felt threatening to overtake him. The feel of her body shaking beneath him was a relief and a thrill, his own arousal surging as he brought her off, as Cami's body clutched rhythmically at his cock. Pulsing as he spilled, Hiccup felt his hips pump a few times to get as deep as he could, Cami's softer mewls enough to make his body tingle a little more.

They pulled apart enough for Cami to flop down on the bed, grinning as she basked in her afterglow while Hiccup tried to catch his breath.

Once he had, he wasted no time in pulling Astrid to him, enjoying the way she kissed him hard, gasping when she pressed against his still-sensitive cock.

"Lay down?"

Astrid complied quite happily, spreading her legs so Hiccup could get between them, kissing her stomach to hear her breath hitch in anticipation. The softest brush of his fingers against her slick, swollen clit had her hips pushing up for more, clearly turned on by watching Hiccup and Cami first.

His tongue slid the length of her slit, her legs twitching in response. Hiccup lifted them up over his shoulders so she couldn't close them before he went from teasing tastes to purposeful swipes and shapes, sucking her clit between his lips until he heard that lovely choked, desperate sound from her. Astrid pitched and pushed needily against his mouth, increasingly rough with her hands in his hair and the grip of her thigh muscles around his head.

Cami didn't sit idle, hands and mouth on Astrid's chest to compliment what Hiccup was doing, a joint effort from them to drive Astrid a little crazy before they let her come. Astrid seemed torn between who she wanted to demand more from, words soon dissolving into moans as she climbed higher and higher until finally she toppled over the edge, both of their names on her lips as she spasmed and swore when Hiccup kept moving his tongue, slowing to a stop before they both let her come down a little. Cami licked at his lips a little, tasting Astrid there with a moan.

There was probably time and energy for a second round, but Astrid proclaimed herself hungry for actual food, and so they got up and threw on minimal clothing to venture downstairs where Astrid could root through the fridge. Toothless, disgruntled by the fact all three were there and none of them were stroking him, bowled up to them, panting. Hiccup nodded as he pondered, realising that it had been several hours since they had gone out for walkies, and he was probably simmering with energy to be expended.

"Oh, do you want a walk Toothless?"

He seemed quite keen on the idea, and both of his girlfriends nodded in agreement to the idea. They dressed for outdoors, clipped the leash on Toothless and headed out. Cami looked over at Astrid, then down at Toothless.

"Think he's gonna pull another wingdog on us?"

Astrid laughed.

"Well, at least you know he has good taste."

-HTTYD-

**And we are done! I finished a story! A short one, but shhh I finished something! **


End file.
